In the aforementioned patent applications, there is disclosed a decorative molding strip wherein a thin molding strip of flexible plastic has an upper free edge, lower free edge, a front surface and a back surface. The upper free edge is adapted to lie against the ceiling and flex relative thereto. The lower free edge is adapted to lie against a vertical wall. A plurality of flexible plastic clips are fixed at space points along the thin molding strip along the back surface of the molding strip so that a first end of each clip is attached to the back surface of the molding strip and the free end engages of flexible plastic wall track.
In the aforementioned application Ser. No. 08/262,918 there is disclosed a decorative molding system removably installed at a ceiling and a vertical wall, the molding system comprising a thin molding strip of flexible plastic having an upper free edge, a lower free edge, a front surface and a back surface, the upper free edge is adapted to lie against one of the ceiling and the vertical wall and flex relative thereto. The lower free edge is adapted to lie against the other of said ceiling and said vertical wall and flex relative thereto. A plurality of flexible plastic clips are provided. Each flexible plastic clip has a first end and a second free end. The flexible plastic clips are attached at spaced points along the back surface points of the molding strip such that the first end of each clip is attached on the back surface of said molding strip at a point of attachment intermediate the upper free edge and lower free edge of the molding strip. Each clip is capable of flexing relative to the point of attachment to the molding. The molding strip is sufficiently flexible about its length as well as its width to provide conforming engagement of its upper free edge and its lower free edge with the ceiling and vertical wall. A wall track of flexible plastic has a back surface, a front surface, an upper edge and a forward leading edge providing a gap between the leading edge and the front surface. The track is mounted adjacent the upper edge of the track on one of the ceiling and said vertical wall such that the forward leading edge is spaced from the other of the ceiling and the vertical wall. The forward leading edge of said track is capable of flexing relative to the upper free edge of said track. Interengagement is provided on the second free end of the clip and the forward leading edge of said track such that when the thin molding strip with the flexible plastic clips attached thereto is mounted on the track by relative movement, the second free end of the clip is moved into the gap and the forward leading edge of the track is engaged. The thin molding strip is restrained against ready removal when said molding strip is mounted on said wall track, the clip being positioned between the lower forward free edge of the wall track and its associated wall to cause the forward leading edge to flex so that said clip is retained by a snap-in fit and is removable while permitting the upper free edge and lower free edge of said molding strip to flex and conform with the ceiling and vertical wall.
At the juncture of adjacent molding strips, one of the molding strips is provided with a complementary shaped plastic segment spaced from the internal surface of the molding strip to provide a cavity. The other of the molding strips is provided with an axial plastic segment that has a projection of the same configuration adapted to extend into the cavity of an adjacent strip so that adjacent molding strips abut one another with the segment that extends into the cavity of an adjacent strip providing a bridge.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a decorative molding system comprising an improved joint of the type shown in application Ser. No. 08/262,918 including flexible strips which are connected by a joint between adjacent thin molding strips that are provided about the wall of a room; which is readily constructed; which can be readily applied; which can be readily disassembled.
In accordance with the invention the abutting edges of the molding strips are cut at angle to the longitudinal axis such that they are complementary providing a less visible line and thereby providing a more aesthetic appearance.